


Мягкий внутри

by wtffootball2019



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, wtffootball2019lvl5
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtffootball2019/pseuds/wtffootball2019
Summary: Забота со стороны Кололли выглядит очень смешно.





	Мягкий внутри

Хеки бы ни за что не поверил, что Бени может быть… таким.  
После игры сам подошёл, спросил «как ты?», предложил поехать к нему, а собираясь гулять с Лето, переспросил: «Точно не хочешь посидеть дома?», как будто это как минимум перелом или сотрясение мозга, а не небольшой ушиб. Даже позволил взять за руку и чмокнуть в щёку, пока шли там, где никто не видел, и вообще вёл себя очень глупо и заботливо. Максимально глупо. Раз десять предлагал что-нибудь принести, неуклюже крутился рядом ежесекундно, как Лето иногда делает, когда видит, что кто-то не в духе или у кого-то есть что-то вкусное. В постель пойти тоже предложил раньше привычного, ещё одиннадцати даже не было.  
Сначала Хеки пытался его поддеть, но Кололли с серьёзным лицом отвечал что-то вроде «если не нравится, могу перестать», и Хеки решил дать ему шанс проявлять заботу так, как он это понимает.  
В конце концов всё закончилось тем, что Бени сидел на кровати у Хеки в ногах и очень бережно и мягко втирал мазь в чуть припухшее место ушиба. И как-то незаметно переключился на ступню, всё так же мягко и неторопливо разминая, и это было так охуительно приятно, что даже смеяться над ним не хотелось. Хеки откинулся на подушку и закрыл глаза. И всё-таки не выдержал.  
— Ты извращенец, Кололли.  
Даже не нужно было смотреть, чтобы представить его нахмуренный лоб.  
— Я всё ещё могу ничего не делать.  
— Нет, продолжай. Но ты всё равно извращенец.  
Бени фыркнул, но не ответил, продолжая разминать теперь уже другую ногу. Охренительно кайфово. Если бы он всегда так себя вёл, то они бы не сцеплялись постоянно по любому поводу. Ну или если уж не всегда, то хотя бы почаще. Чтобы не приходилось одному дрочить в душе, а потом спать, обнимая скомканное одеяло.  
Закончив, Бени встал, и Хеки приоткрыл глаза, наблюдая, как он снимает футболку, которую за каким-то хреном напялил после душа. Дождался, пока он уляжется рядом, пока обнимет и поцелует, нетерпеливо сопя. Хеки обнимал его, впиваясь пальцами в бока и задницу. И целовал в ответ.  
— Если ты сегодня такой добрый, может, дашь тебя трахнуть?  
Бени ощутимо напрягся, как будто испугался. Даже странно — он сам рассказывал, что у него был кто-то, и вообще, ну ему, что ли, бояться?  
Виду, впрочем, пытался не подать. Приподнялся на вытянутой руке, улыбнулся кривой улыбкой.  
— Не настолько добрый.  
Добрый или нет — Хеки хватило его замешательства, чтобы ухитриться опрокинуть на спину и прижать к постели, сомкнув руку на его шее.  
— А может, настолько?  
Бени дёрнулся, но Хеки держал крепко, не собираясь уступать, даже если придётся драться. Даже если придётся на полном серьёзе держать его и заламывать руки. Таким податливым и уступчивым Кололли надо пользоваться, потому что ещё один случай может представиться очень нескоро.  
Бени молчал. Сжимал руку на запястье, но не пытался убрать её. Облизал губы, очень сложно глядя на Хеки. Сдался. Или сделал вид. И Хеки сжалился.  
Убрал руку с его шеи, накрыл рот поцелуем, кусая губы, небрежно вылизывая его. Заставляя шумно дышать и сжимать пальцы в своих волосах.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? Хочешь, Бени? — шёпотом в ухо, чтобы он вздрогнул, хватая за задницу, заставляя потерять равновесие и впечататься в него, чувствуя, как его стояк трётся о собственный.  
— Да. И не пытайся заставить меня повторять это дважды.  
Даже смешно от его проницательности. Догадался, надо же.  
Хеки ущипнул его за бок, намеренно сильно, больно, надеясь, что останется синяк — его метка, знак, что Кололли был с ним этой ночью, что принадлежит ему. И хотя тут же немножко колет совесть — и из-за его обиженного стона, и просто потому что как-то слишком сильно, кажется, — садистское удовольствие слишком велико. Но его сменяет другое — контрастная и непривычная нежность, которую ему хочется… вернуть?  
Кажется, можно просто лежать, целоваться, тереться друг о друга, обнимать, трогать — не от нерешительности, а потому что лениво и потому что так приятно. Обхватить ладонью его и свой член одновременно, провести от головки к основанию, заставить его ёрзать под собой. Заставить опять громко дышать и умоляюще смотреть, не произнося ни слова.  
— Мне очень хочется заставить тебя просить ещё раз. И ещё.  
Бени на это только хрипло хмыкнул:  
— Попробуй.  
— Нет.  
Всё хочется делать ему наперекор. Всё — наоборот. Чтобы он злился, хмурился и негодующе пыхтел.  
Ему хочется делать больно — не сильно, но так, чтобы он ныл и морщился, чтобы хватал за плечи и кусал губы. Оттрахать его так, чтобы потом ходить не мог. Наверно, будь Хеки помощнее габаритами, так бы и сделал — как, наверно, не раз делал этот его дружок, с которым Бени постоянно переписывается. Но и сам Хеки не такой, как Алекс, и прибор у него всё-таки, как бы ни было это неприятно признавать, поскромнее. Но Бени всё равно громко и яростно стонал, выгибался. Ему это нравилось даже больше, чем Хеки ожидал. Только признаться боялся — как обычно, впрочем.  
Заставить его кончить с громкими стонами, чтобы просяще хватал за задницу, чтобы до боли сжимал плечи, хотелось давно. Но всё как-то не складывалось. До этого раза. И теперь-то Хеки сполна получает своё. Потому что Бени — его, что бы он там себе ни думал. Его, и никуда не денется. Всё всегда будет под его контролем. Вопрос только — насколько явно.  
Когда Бени тянется поцеловать, он отстраняется, дразня, заставляя недовольно выдохнуть. Это как дразнить пса. С той только разницей, что Лето научен терпеть и не огрызаться, даже если его сильно достать. А вот Бени может сорваться в любой момент, Хеки не раз видел во время матчей и тренировок, и просто в каких-то совершенно безобидных бытовых ситуациях. И эта его непредсказуемость только сильнее заводит.  
Когда Хеки всё-таки сдаётся, он выдыхает в губы почти облегчённо и привычно обнимает одной рукой за шею, чтобы уже не делся никуда, не вырвался. И целует пока хватает дыхания. Красивый и настырный. Как его собака.  
— Как нога?  
Это уже даже смешно, и Хеки просто падает на спину рядом с ним, не в силах сдержать смех.  
— Кололли, ты иногда просто невыносимый. Всё нормально. Это просто ушиб. Уже почти не болит даже.  
Его обиженное пыхтение веселит ещё больше. Очень глупое. И Хеки хохочет уже в полный голос.  
— Дурак! Я просто переживаю.  
Хеки хмыкнул, положил руку на его живот, погладил лениво.  
— Ты очень смешной, когда пытаешься быть заботливым. И когда обижаешься. Да, вот так.  
Пихнув Бени локтем, Хеки лёг на бок, обнял его и закрыл глаза, утыкаясь носом в горячую шею. Расслабленный и ленивый.  
— Только не дуйся, ладно? Ты ужасно милый сегодня. И мне это нравится. Хотя это и забавно.  
Бени вздохнул, повернулся к Хеки лицом и положил руку на пояс.  
— Да понял я. Всё хорошо. Спи.  
И быстро, почти стыдливо чмокнул в губы, прежде чем привычно отвернуться и спустя от силы три минуты мерно засопеть, засыпая.


End file.
